


Bring It On

by merdel11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, GASP, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Why?, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, a child, also banter, and baz and simon changed me, cause it's a neccessity in my fics now, it sweet, ive akways loved it, richie and eddie made it a constant, sideeye, solangelo made me love it, than klance, thats all you need to know, theres a contract, uncle yuri plisetsky, victor and yuuri are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have a little baby girl. Yurio stumbles into the moment to create chaos. It's lovely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Long time no YOI fic.
> 
> This is based off of the prompt: "Bringing Home the Baby" – Bringing home a baby to a family is usually a joyful experience for the new parents, whether it’s through birth, adoption or a foster situation. Many times there are some nerves and fear mixed in with the excitement. What sort of moment is this for them? Are your characters happy? Or are they terrified? Were both parties in agreement with their parenthood choice, or perhaps this is a single parent situation. 
> 
> Ah, I love domestic families. Why? Cause you always want what you don't have. <3 Enjoy!

Viktor had the little bundle of joy snuggled into his arms , sleeping peacefully . She was three months old, pudgy and soft. A tuft of blonde hair was sprouting from her head and little fingers were wrapped securely around  Viktor’s  finger. The feeling was weird, but a good weird. It didn’t feel real.

Yuuri was beside him on the couch, arm wrapped around Viktor’s waist and staring intensely at the baby cradled in Viktor’s arms. His cheek was smooshed against his shoulder.  They were warm in that position, the weight of the child in front of them giving the  two a sobriety they rarely claimed. 

Getting to this point was a long time in coming. Nine months of paperwork, interviews and waiting. It was tedious and stressful and boring, but it was worth it in the end. If he could have his little baby wrapped in his arms like this all the time, he’d go through the whole thing ten  times over.

Banging on the front door knocked both of them  out of their trance. 

“Old man, Pork Cutlet  Bowl, if you don’t let me in, I’m knocking this door down! ” they heard Yuri yell from  outside of the entrance of their flat.

Viktor and Yuuri collectively looked down at their child to see if she was woken up by Yuri’s lack of decency.  She was still sleeping. Viktor could feel her soft breaths on his arm . H er eye s stayed closed , no sign of eyelashes fluttering or opening. Thank goodness.

As Yuuri was the one who didn’t have a  kid in his arms, he reluctantly stood up from the couch  and answer ed the door.  From the other room, Viktor could he ar the two Yuri’s talking loudly. He didn’t pay much mind to what they were saying. He was too transfixed on the fact that if he hel d his finger near  her chest, she’d hold onto it using her small hands and just keep it there. The action mad e his stomach flutter with affection.

Viktor  heard footsteps heading into the living room where he was. A minute later, Yurio walked into the room, scowling  with his  hands shoved into his jacket pockets . He had his hair in a half-up, half-down style and was wearing  his usual cheetah print t-shirt.  Once he noticed the bundle of blankets in Viktor’s arms, he let his façade drop and gasped.

“You didn’t tell me you were getting her today!” he exclaimed. Thankfully, Yurio decided to keep his voice down to prevent from waking her up.

“We did, actually,” Yuri said amusedly. “I texted you, you never  saw it.”

“That’s because I never read your texts, you pig.”

Yuuri shrugged with a smile and sat down beside Viktor again.  “Then that’s your fault, not mine.”

Yurio stood there for a long moment, staring at the child in Viktor's arms.  He frowned at the sleeping  baby. Viktor guessed he didn’t know what to do with the situation. He honestly doesn’t know if Yurio has ever  been this close to a baby, much less held one. He smiled determinedly. Today’s the day.

Viktor stood up, careful not to wake her. He walked to where Yurio was standing in the doorway of the living room. “Do you want to hold her?”  Viktor asked with a smile. 

Yurio recoiled as if he was asked to  do anything other than scowl broodingly . “Are you joking? No! That child is basically the devil incarnated!” 

Viktor huffed a laugh. “Oh, c’mon Yurio. It’s not the end of the world.” Viktor extended his arms to  him , the baby still secure, and started gently laying her in his arms. “Here, support her neck and head . Yeah. Then the bottom. Yeah, there you go!” 

Yurio looked severely awkward. His face was full of terror, like he was given a bomb instead of a kid.  His shoulders were  tense, and his half-up hair was starting to fall out of  it’s  elastic.  It was a laughable sight.

“You better get used to that, Yurio,” Yuuri said from the couch. A smile adorned his face and his  cheek was propped up on his fist. “You’ll be the one babysitting, that’s for sure.”

“Babysitting?” Yurio asked a bit too loudly.  The child in his arms stirred. He was quick to hush her. “I never agreed to babysitting!”

Viktor crossed his arms over his chest. “It’ s all in the contract , Yurio. Didn’t you read the fine print? If you want to be  Unkey Yurio, then you gotta babysit.  Little Piggy and I will need some along time  from time to time,” Viktor said matter-o-factly. 

“First of all, I am not going to be called Unkey Yurio. Uncle Yuri is just fine. Second of all, what cont ract?” Yurio demanded.

“Uh, the contract that comes with being Unkey Yurio, of course,” Viktor mock gasped. 

Yurio huffed at the name and twisted his face into the perfect depicture of disgust. It truly was one of his many tal ents. “I did not agree to any contract.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Viktor mumbled. Yurio scowled again.

Suddenly, crying filled the room.  Their conversation got progressively louder as it went along, what usually happen ed with Viktor and Yurio. And as Yurio started to panic, Yuuri  laugh ing  from the couch and Viktor  rus h ing to his child’s aid, a chaotic calm settled over the group. A feeling of rightness; a feeling of knowing. And though they didn’t  have a clue to  wh at parenthood would be like, they were ready. Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that lovely. Short and sweet.
> 
> I'm currently working on a longer PJO fic for a contest and ooo, I'm so excited for it. It's going to be absolutely awesome. I've been working on it for DAYS and I'm putting more effort into it than I usually do with other works. LOTS of research. Gah, my team is counting on me and I won't let them down!
> 
> Also, I have a short Solangelo piece that I've been waiting to post for over a week bc the thing it's for hasn't been posted yet. I'm in agony (///￣皿￣)○～ I already have the draft ready to post, so you'll prob see it on Tuesday if I remember to post it. 
> 
> And that's all for now! Love you all!
> 
> Stay safe and stay curious! <3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/merdel11 <\-- you can find many resources to help BLM, Yemen, LGBTQ+ advocacy and my other socials.


End file.
